The Coming of Arthur
by tootie roll
Summary: Vivian, the only remaining priestess of the Old Religion, wakes from her time capsule enchantment with a mission to stop the coming of Arthur. Merlin, who has waited hundred of years for Arthur to return, feels a disturbance in the normal flow of magic. Both are trying to find and defeat each other, but in the process they form an unlikely relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Note: So I wrote this a while ago, and I'm looking to see if it's any good.

Vivian became aware of a prickle of heat at her fingertips. As she began to regain consciousness, memories flooded back to her. Swirling images of sorcerers and snippets of incantations floated about her mind. Soon the tingling sensation spread to her entire body. Vivian felt the crystal encasing her crack and fall away. Her eyes, a chocolate brown outlined with a bright shade of green, finally opened. She felt as though she were no more than a day older than when the time spell had been cast upon her. The druid sorcerers that had served her mother, Morgause, had done it; she remembered now. Then, she had been eighteen, and it had only been a day away from her nineteenth birthday. Vivian chuckled to herself. She must be at least a few hundred, if not a few thousand, years old by now. The last bit of crystal fell away as she stepped forward into a shaft of light that came through a hole in in the ceiling of the cave. Vivian rolled out her neck; almost every bone in her body popped as she moved. She extended her hands upward and drew strength from the sun in order to summon her magic. The mountain in which she had been trapped rumbled as she ascended out of the crystal cavern, the birthplace of all magic. Once into fresh air, she breathed a sigh of relief and dropped nimbly to the ground. A warm summer breeze rustled through her dark hair. Vivian looked about for a sign of any sort left by the line of druids that had been assigned to guard and wait for her. Some numbers had been carved into a nearby tree. Not quite sure what to do with them, Vivian scurried up the tree to try to get a better view of her new time period. Some ways away, she spotted a large town swarming with people and these large moving boxes.

Below her, a twig snapped. Vivian looked down to see a pair of men, both with druid symbols tattooed to the back of their necks, looking up at her. One was rather thick and blunt-looking, while the other had a nimble and intelligent air.

"Hey sweetie!" the more muscular one called, "You lost?"

"Do not mock me, druid," Vivian snapped. "You know what my awakening means. It seems that King Arthur's arrival is approaching. The Once and Future King shall rise again."

...

Merlin awoke with a start early that morning. Gasping for air, he fumbled with shaking hands in his bedside table drawer for the reverse aging spell potion. He gulped it down hurriedly and sighed in relief as the spell ended. Old age gave you quite a license, but Merlin had inconveniently stopped aging after Arthur's death. As powerful as he had become since then, Merlin could only hold the spell for so long, and he'd been under it for almost a month now.

For years, Merlin had been waiting for Arthur. Many times he had been on the brink of giving up all hope. He had traveled the world, learned new languages and cultures, adapted to era after era, but he had always returned to where the kingdom of Camelot had once stood. Today, it was called Glastonbury; it wasn't exactly where Camelot used to be, but in was in the general area. Disappointingly, Arthur had always remained dead. Today, however, was different. He had felt a disturbance in the usual flow of magic. Something big had happened, and Merlin was almost certain it had something to do with the druids who had moved into town several months ago. He'd seen them in public a few times, and he'd even tailed them whenever they acted the least bit off or suspicious. Finally his efforts paid off and he overheard a few arguments held in their kitchen about waiting for the coming of someone who sounded like a priestess. It was most likely a cult, though he had been wrong many times before. Merlin had no doubt the original druid practices had been changed and diluted over the years, but it wouldn't do to be sloppy. He remembered vaguely that there was a druid branch that had split off and become loyal to Morgana shortly after Gwen had passed.

Pulling on a fresh pair of jeans, Merlin wrinkled his nose at the slight old person scent that lingered about the old cabin he stayed in. He really hated the aging spell, but people were generally less guarded around old people. Merlin pulled a red and black cap over his messy black hair with the visor flipped backwards, the way the youths of this time liked to wear them. He studied his reflection in the cracked mirror that hung above the tap. A line of ants crawled around the rusty drain. Pale, with black hair and blue eyes, Merlin appeared to be totally normal. He was tall but skinny, and not particularly muscled. He'd blended in for this long; there was no reason it would change now.

The fog had lifted a bit when Merlin reached the main road of Glastonbury. His stomach growled as he walked down the street on his way to his favorite diner to get breakfast. It was a small town, by modern standards, but it was at least as large as Camelot had been back in the day. He glanced sideways at the druid house as he passed. He caught a glimpse of a teenage girl with brown hair in the dining room as he passed. Merlin frowned; there was only one teenage girl in that family, and unless she had just gotten a drastic change of hair color (and an exceptional dye job it would have been too), that one girl was a platinum blond.

Merlin entered the diner and sat down at his usual booth in the far corner. That particular spot gave him a view of the entire room; any potential threats would be noticed immediately. From behind the counter, a chubby waitress walked over to his table.

"Um, sir? I hate to bother you, but an old man normally sits there," the pudgy waitress said as she smacked her gum.

"Oh, haha. He's my granddad; he's getting old, so he asked me to come up to take care of him for a year or so," Merlin replied. "He said this place has the best waffles." Merlin donned his most charming smile, and given the years he'd had to practice, it was more than effective.

"I never knew he had family! And good looking relations at that," the waitress leaned on the table, now in complete flirt mode. Merlin was reminded of a time long ago when he and Arthur had sat together at a tavern and been a greeted by a similar waitress. He also remembered with a touch of nostalgia that that had been the first time he'd met Gwaine.

"Oh do you know him?" Merlin feigned interest. He was fairly sure he had never exchanged a word with this girl in his life.

"Well, n-no," the waitress said, caught in her bluff. "I just always see him here mornings. I figured he seemed kind of a lonely type…" Merlin pulled a sort of blank look that intoned she'd said the wrong thing.

"Um, uh can I take your order?" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady Vivian?" the mother of the druid household hosting Vivian, Isolde Berne, stuck her head around the doorframe to check on her Vivian and her daughter, Marin, who was helping Vivian find some clothes and use the bathroom appliances, such as the shower. At the moment, Vivian was learning of the enormous benefits of the curling iron.

"Isolde, these are truly magic! How did you come across such items?" Vivian exclaimed.

"My lady, they're just everyday appliances. Very common in the modern world," Isolde responded.

"Mm I see. I'm not sure how I feel about these so-called 'shorts.' They expose so much leg. And all the dresses and gowns are just the same! Do they not consider it improper to show this much skin? Especially without occasion…" Vivian added.

"Times have changed. This really isn't even that bad compared to some… especially with their booty shorts and crop tops," Marin said.

"I suppose they have," Vivian laughed. "So much is different, but I must admit to the practicality of some things. Like shorts. Running and tracking in woods must be so much easier when ladies can wear pants."

"Well, my lady, I'm not sure how much tracking and running in the woods we actually do, but it is better for sports," Isolde said.

"Sports? You have tournaments around here?" Vivian asked.

"Jousting has been discontinued for a while 'round here, but we have new sports that women can play, too. You know, soccer, basketball, gymnastics…" Marin said. Vivian looked at her quizzically.

"They're a more recent development as well," Isolde added hurriedly.

"It's almost seven o'clock. I really do appreciate these time telling machines. As it is my duty as the last priestess, I must find the one who guards Arthur. Has your family found who it is yet?" Vivian asked.

"It happened after the death of your mother and Morgana, but our heritage tells us that the one who guards him is named Merlin, or Emrys, which is his druid name. We, unfortunately, haven't identified him, though we assumed he would stay close to where his king is buried," Isolde told her.

"He must be a very powerful sorcerer to keep hidden for so long. He could be anybody. Most likely an old man, given his age, but he is more than capable of producing an age spell," Vivian mused. "But no matter. I should be strong enough to feel the presence of any spell no matter how well hidden. The sorcerer though… he may just be talented enough…"

"Lady Vivian, if I might suggest, you should probably integrate yourself or at least get a feel of what the younger generation is like. Maybe I could bring you to socialize or something," Marin suggested.

"Hmm, yes that is quite a good idea. I may even be able to track Emrys down if he's hiding among the youth. And after all, I must become accustomed to the dialect of this age," Vivian said.

"Um, my lady, a first lesson might be to use more contractions," Marin offered timidly.

A few minutes later, Marin, along with her two brothers Cormac and Alister(who shared Marin's same blond hair/blue eyes look) led Vivian into one of the few clubs in town. Epidemic was the most in nightclub in Glastonbury, and on Friday nights, everybody who was anybody would be either there or partying at the lake.

"So just try to play I cool and don't get to annoyed if boys start hitting on you," Marin warned.

"Hitting on me? Why would…" Vivian trailed off.

"It means they think you're cute," Marin answered. "They're trying to see if you're interested in them."

"So in this era men express attraction with violence?" Vivian asked, perplexed.

"Oh! No, not at all! It's just an expression for when boys come up to you and flirt with you," Marin explained.

"Um, I see… bothersome," Vivian commented. Marin had finally convinced her to wear some faded, denim shorts and an army green tank top with a lighter green lace crop top over it. Vivian had been able to squirm her way out of most of the make-up, but Marin had insisted on at least a bit of liner under her top lash. Her hair was left down to "blow elegantly in the breeze" as Marin had put it.

It was only eight, but the club was already overflowing with party-going teenagers.

"See anyone you think is cute?" Marin asked.

"Not quite yet… There will- There'll be someone. I _can_ take care of myself, you know," Vivian answered.

"I'm sure you got all the boys back in the day, but you have to know now exactly the right way to get them interested. Just watch what I do. See him over there? Now he's a cutie," Marin said as she pointed toward what looked to Vivian to be a totally blockheaded brute. Marin practically skipped over while Vivian trailed along reluctantly at a distance.

"Hey!" Marin said brightly. "What's your name?" The poor boy blinked and looked quite surprised to realize she was talking to him.

"Um, Keith," he stammered.

"Well Keith, I'm Marin. You come here often?" she continued. Vivian almost laughed at Keith's bewildered expression. She supposed Marin was quite pretty, but she really needed to improve her taste in men. Poor Keith was obviously not used to this. Nor did he seem very bright.

"Hey, you better find someone or I'm gonna find someone for you," Marin said giving Vivian a knowing expression.

Vivian scanned her surroundings; her eyes landed on a tall boy with dark hair standing in the corner talking to a girl. Vivian decided it was more accurate to say trying _not_ to talk to a girl. The girl had bubblegum pink hair, the absolutely shortest mini-skirt Vivian had ever seen, and was trying pretty hard to engage him into conversation; but no matter what she said, he courteously dodged her attempts at flirting. Since she was pretty sure skipping wasn't going to be her thing, Vivian casually walked up to them and waved.

"Hey," Vivian said, remembering to use the slang, "I'm Vivian! I'm kind of new here, and I want to- wanna get to know people." It was standard enough. The youth of this age seemed to live to socialize.

"Oh, uh, I'm Cassie," the girl said, momentarily distracted. The boy took the opportunity to completely ignore Cassie. Almost totally blowing her off, Vivian nodded and turned her attention back to the boy.

"And what's your name?" she asked smoothly. The boy tried to conceal a smile at Cassie's expression of total indignation. Vivian guessed Miss Flower-Hair wasn't used to not getting all the boys and attention.

"Michael. You said you just got here?" he asked, giving her his undivided attention. Cassie stomped off angrily.

"Yes," Vivian answered rather smugly as she watched Cassie and her friends shoot her murderous looks from across the room.

"Well Vivian, than you for saving me from that unpleasant little situation. Cassie's a nice girl, but she's gotta learn when to quit. I mean, pink isn't everyone's favorite color; I much prefer green," Michael said, throwing her a charming smile. Vivian unconsciously looked down at her green shirt, then caught herself. She had to admit, this guy was smooth. He was also cute. Very cute.

"So, has your whole family moved here, or just you?" he asked.

"Just me. I'm staying with the Bernes," Vivian said. Something in Michael's eyes flickered.

"Out of curiosity, why would you want to move here? There really is nothing. I can go ahead and tell you, if you're seeking higher education, this is definitely not the place."

Vivian thought quickly. She had to come up with a plausible answer; Michael seemed pretty perceptive.

"Any education is better than none at all. We live in a sort of remote area, so my mother taught me. But we decided it was best that I finish up my schooling elsewhere," she said. It wasn't strictly a lie; Morgause had taught Vivian almost everything she knew. "And why are you staying here? You obviously don't quite find it to be the most interesting place."

"I just moved here as well. My granddad is getting on in years and needs help. I came up for a year to help him," Michael replied.

"Oh that's sweet!" Vivian said, feigning the reaction she was certain Cassie would've had.

Merlin immediately noticed her the moment she walked through the doors of the club.

 _Most likely druid,_ he thought. _Or maybe she's the priestess I overheard the family talking about._

She was beautiful, with long, silky, brown hair and the most peculiarly colored eyes. He studied her for a moment longer before being interrupted by another girl. Her hair was dyed a simply unnatural shade of pink, and she seemed altogether too loud.

"Well hi there!" she practically yelled. "I'm Cassie! Who are _you_? I haven't seen you here before!" _She is just too excited,_ Merlin decided.

"Michael," Merlin replied.

"Ooh hot name! So where ya from?"

"Somewhere, but not here." At this point, Merlin started tuning her out and maneuvered through the questions without giving much of anything away. She seemed like a nice enough girl, but she was dreadfully boring. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin noticed the druid girl approaching. He turned to look at her and smiled, stopping Cassie mid question.

"Hey, I'm Vivian! I'm kinda new here and I want to-," she took a breath and rephrased, "wanna get to know people." Merlin couldn't help but smirk at Cassie's impatient expression. He supposed she could be quite the brat when she didn't get all the attention. This Vivian was good at blending in, but he could detect the slightest bit of uneasiness at her use of modern language. He realized it was a possibility that she may not even be from this time period. She even held herself with slightly different air than most teenagers.

"Oh, uh, I'm Cassie," Cassie said. She turned back to Merlin, but he has already given his undivided attention to Vivian.

"And what's your name?" Vivian asked.

"Michael. You said you just got here?" Merlin replied. Michael Emerson was the name he always used as an alias.

"Yes," she said. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed Vivian's smug expression when Cassie stomped off. Girls could be fickle creatures.

"Well Vivian, than you for saving me from that unpleasant little situation. Cassie's a nice girl, but she's gotta learn when to quit. I mean, pink isn't everyone's favorite color; I much prefer green," Merlin said. Vivian looked down at her green shirt, then looked up sharply. A light blush touched her cheeks. She was a _really_ cute druid.

"So, has your whole family moved here, or just you?" he tested her. He needed to know her relationship with the Bernes.

"Just me. I'm staying with the Bernes," Vivian said. So there was no familiar relationship. Vivian may or may not have authority over the Bernes, but Merlin guessed she did. People preserved in time were usually very important; you didn't waist a spell that draining or big on someone without an exact purpose.

"Out of curiosity, why would you want to move here? There really is nothing. I can go ahead and tell you, if you're seeking higher education, this is definitely not the place," he asked.

"Any education is better than none at all. We live in a sort of remote area, so my mother taught me. But we decided it was best that I finish up my schooling elsewhere," Vivian replied. There had been an almost undetectable pause before she had answered. Merlin guessed she was lying, but now, if she wanted to support the lie, she had to enroll. She seemed to be more or less the right age to attend the local college. He guessed she would be sort of behind if she weren't from this time period, although she seemed pretty bright.

"And why are you staying here? You obviously don't quite find it to be the most interesting place," Vivian asked him.

"I just moved here as well. My granddad is getting on in years and needs help. I came up for a year to help him," Merlin said without a pause.

"Oh that's sweet!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Well don't get too excited; it was only half voluntary," Merlin said. He smiled at Vivian's almost comical reaction. She was picking up very quickly on girls' modern behavior.

"Do you want to dance?" Vivian asked. The offer surprised Merlin, since this sort of dancing was definitely not something Vivian would be used to.

"Sure," he replied. Maybe he could catch her off guard when she had more to focus on blending into the crowd. He studied her expression carefully as she led him to the center of the room. She appeared calm but concentrated at the same time. They both swayed to the beat as some of the less hyper teens did. Merlin could tell Vivian was becoming a bit perturbed by some of the more recent dance moves; she would gracefully sidestep the gyrating teens with a slight look of disgust on her face. A slow song came on. Vivian took Merlin by surprise when she spun around and placed her hands on his shoulders. Realizing what she wanted, Merlin placed his hands on her hips. They awkwardly swayed back and forth; it was what passed as dancing with teenagers these days.

"I feel like a zombie doing this," Merlin confided in her. Vivian laughed. It was a sweet, clear sound. It reminded Merlin of Freya's laugh.

"I feel the same way," she replied. "I mean, I know right?" Merlin chuckled at Vivian's semblance of modern language.

"What's so funny? Was it something I said?" she asked.

"Not at all," Merlin brushed it off.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian searched his face. Had he noticed that there was something a bit different about her? Did she stick out? Or worse: was there something stuck in her teeth? Vivian pushed back her worries; since there was no way Michael was Emrys, there was no way he could suspect her of being anybody from a distant time period or anything else. Vivian caught herself staring into his shining eyes. They were a distinct, beautiful mix of blue, green, and grey. In different lightings they even resembled the gold she associated with magic. He also smelled good, in a natural way. There was no trace of the disgusting, overpowering cologne Marin's brothers wore, and she even detected a whiff of the forest on him. All in all, Michael reminded Vivian of home. She was really starting to like him, despite the fact they had only just met. Not only that, but she could use him to help her navigate this new world. The Bernes weren't a bad family, however it was always good to have an outside source or someone who could help her relax and take a break from her duties of finding Emrys.

"I'm starting to get thirsty. Why don't we get something to drink?" Vivian offered.

"Sure… whatever you want," Michael said. Vivian grabbed his wrist and led him toward the bar.

"How old are you?" Michael asked. Vivian spun around while trying to mask her worried expression.

"Nineteen. Why do you ask…?" she questioned him cautiously.

"No reason. Well, actually, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going get us both arrested when the cops blew your fake ID," Michael laughed. Vivian let out a small breath of relief. She found herself afraid that he would figure out she was hiding something. Michael was different. On a subconscious level, Vivian was worried he would guess who she really was. It was stupid, but somehow she could see him believing in magic. Besides, people are always more prone to believing things they find out themselves instead of what you tell them. She also wondered what an ID was.

"What would you like?" Michael asked.

"Oh, that's all right; I'll get my own drink," Vivian said.

"No, I insist. It's only proper for a gentleman to buy a drink for his lady," he replied. Vivian blushed.

"Hey Vivian!" Marin yelled from across the room. Vivian's head whipped around. "Isn't this great? So much fuuuuuun…" Marin was still hanging on poor Keith's arm and was swaying a bit. She seemed completely wasted.

"Are you…drunk, Marin?" Vivian asked.

"What? No, I just sleepy… Keith and I are having sooo much fun…" Marin crooned just as she stumbled forward.

"Wow, I mean it's not even that late yet. She is one hard-core partier," Michael commented.

"I suppose so," Vivian said as she took Marin's weight from Keith. "Might you be able to help me find her brothers? You know what Cormac and Alister look like, don't you?"

"Of course. Anything I can do to help," Michael replied kindly. After a quarter of an hour of searching, the drunken Marin had been turned into the care of her brothers. Keith had bolted at the first opportunity.

"Are you ready to leave, or do you want to stay a little longer?" Alister asked her.

"I'm fine. You can head home and I'll find my way back later," she replied.

Merlin and Vivian chatted for quite while. They'd already covered the basics: he knew her favorite color, what she liked to eat, her favorite places to be, and her hobbies.

"So are you planning in enrolling at the community college this upcoming autumn?" Merlin asked her. In order to support her story, Vivian had to say yes.

"Of course! That is what education would mean right?" Vivian laughed. He thought he detected a nervous tint to the sound.

"Gah, school is closing in so quickly! The time really has flown… I guess that's what happens during the summer… What is today's date anyway?" Merlin questioned slyly yet casually.

"Oh, the date? You're right; time really has flown! I really have no idea," Vivian replied. Merlin nodded to himself. His theory was solidifying by the minute. The sad part was, he really was beginning to like Vivian.

"What year will you be in?" he continued.

"Year?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, you know, like in school," Merlin said.

"Well, first I suppose."

"Pity. I'm in second, so I doubt we'll have any classes together," Merlin said. The conversation wore on, and the two strayed to other topics.

"So I know you've said you really enjoy the outdoors," Merlin remarked.

"Yes! I was always so cooped up as a child; I rarely got to roam free. But you know what I really love?" Vivian exclaimed.

"What," Merlin replied. He really loved the way Vivian's eyes sparkled when she was excited. They looked like gemstones in the light.

"Sunrises and sunsets! And climbing trees, but mostly sunrises and sunsets! The colors are just lovely! The way they play on water too… you know if you happen to be near a lake at the time…" Vivian trailed off and looked up at Merlin, as if awaiting a reaction. Merlin had been caught up staring at Vivian. He found he loved the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the way her freckles dotted her button nose, and especially the way her eyes shone when she talked about something with passion. There was only one other person Merlin had felt as close to the way he he'd felt close to Vivian. But Freya had been gone for a long, long time. In his heart, he knew she would have wanted him to be happy. He felt that he trusted Vivian, and, if he wasn't deluding himself, she trusted him too.

"Michael?" Vivian asked, waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Sorry, I was caught up admiring how stunning you look," Merlin replied teasingly. Vivian laughed again. The sound brought joy to Merlin's heart. It was getting late, and Merlin could tell Vivian was tiring out.

"Why don't we call it a night," he said kindly. "I can walk you home." A memory flashed through Merlin's mind; he was reminded of a time when he had been so vulnerable, so awkward and unguarded. Vivian reminded him of how he used to be. But one cannot simply live through hundreds of years without being changed by them. Even though that wasn't what Arthur would have wanted… There is no way to escape time.

"Right here," Vivian said as they passed in front of the Bernes' house. The two of them walked up to the door. "Well, I've had a lovely time, getting to know you and all," she continued.

"So have I," Merlin replied. "What do you say about meeting me again tomorrow?"

"Oh, I would love that!" she exclaimed. "I mean, yes, that would be nice." Merlin laughed.

"Great, then. We could meet up at the Camelot Pot; it's a coffeehouse with a medieval theme. Quite cool, really. At around five?" he suggested. "Perhaps afterwards we could go on a hike, since you love the outdoors so much."

"Sounds perfect," Vivian said.

As Merlin walked back to his cabin in the woods, he started to reflect on recent events. Even though he had only approached Vivian to determine her purpose in Glastonbury, he realized he had truly enjoyed her company. He had actually gotten to know her quite well in the short time they'd spent together. She was a bright girl, and it was nice to have a change in company now and again.

It was such a small town, and everyone had grown up together. There were only a handful of schools, so newcomers stuck out like sore thumbs. Merlin only been back for a couple of years; the last twenty he had spent in the States. It had been his first visit to the US since the War of Southern Aggression. No one ever remembered the indistinct old man he became under the aging spell. But now, he had to start reintroducing himself to everyone again. He'd already made his choice by meeting Vivian as his younger self, so now he had to stick with it.

It was getting late, or early really, depending on how it was looked at. As Merlin walked her home, he saw for the first time just how quaint and old Glastonbury was. The small houses were never more than two stories, and the biggest building was the courthouse. The pastel paint flaked off most homes that lined the narrow streets. There wasn't a family in Glastonbury that owned more than one car, and barely anyone in Glastonbury had ever been outside England. In fact, the farthest most anyone in the town had been was probably Ireland. Merlin was almost certain he was the only one who had ever been more than two hundred miles away from the tiny community he wasn't actually a part of. He thought of how much more beautiful it had been before most of the forest was bulldozed to make way for the sprinkling buildings that were now the main street. The stone in which he Arthur had once pulled Excalibur from still stood, but for Merlin it held too many happy memories. For some reason, the most joyous memories made him the saddest; they reminded him of all he had lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian woke the next morning with a feeling of elation. She'd really connected with Michael; there was just something about him that had made her trust him implicitly. And now, she would get see him again! She bounded out of bed with newfound joy and skipped over to her closet. Throwing the doors open, she realized she had nothing to wear. Vivian inspected the meager contents of her closet; the dress she had woken up in hung from a coat hanger in a corner.

The silk it was made of was a beautiful shade of emerald green with tiny jewels that sparkled in the sunlight. The dress was the only thing in the closet and the only thing she actually owned; the clothes on her back were borrowed from Marin. She remembered being told the dress had once belonged to Morgana, which made it very special. Actually, she did own one other thing; she had also been gifted with a pack of fresh underwear that the Bernes had happened to have at hand.

"Marin," Vivian called. "Does going shopping today sound alright with you?" She heard an exited squeak coming from somewhere down the hallway, followed by a groan.

"Yeah, just a minute I'm still a bit sore from last night," Marin yelled back.

"Right, whenever you're ready," Vivian replied.

About an hour later, the two girls were walking along the quaint shopping boulevard of Glastonbury.

"Ooh, this is my favorite store," Marin exclaimed. She grabbed Vivian by the wrist and pulled her inside. It was all slightly overwhelming for Vivian; the walls were crammed with racks of brightly colored garments and shoes. There had never been so much fabric in one place back in Vivian's time in Camelot.

"Oh my goodness, this is amazing," she gasped.

"Not really," said Marin. "This is actually a pretty small store.

"Oh, alright then," Vivian said, still not completely to terms with to amount of material present. "Why don't you look around and see if anything catches your eye?"

"'Kay," Vivian replied. She forced herself to move forward among the clothes, glancing around for something green. Michael liked that color. She was skimming the back wall when a deep burgundy shirt jumped out at her. It had cap sleeves and layers of lace down the front. It wasn't green, but it was still gorgeous.

"Hey, Marin? What do you think about this one? I rather like it…" Vivian called.

"OH MY GOSH. It's gorgeous! We have to get that for you!" Marin exclaimed. "Look and I also found this pair of faded denim shorts! They're limited edition! It would go so perfectly with that top… Ooh look at those earrings!" After Vivian's brilliant find, Marin decided to drag Vivian around the store personally, looking for tops and other articles of clothing of a similar style. At last Vivian was equipped with ample clothing, so the two girls headed back to the Berne residence.

Marin insisted she do Vivian's hair for her. Vivian protested and struggled, but in the end they compromised and Vivian ended up with a stylish half-up/half-down braid.

"There! Now it'll be out of your face, but it'll look all pretty at the same time!" Marin said with more than a hint of satisfaction. "Do you need earrings?"

"No, it will be alright. Maybe I can wear some of your mascara, though?" Vivian asked.

"Sure!" Marin replied enthusiastically. "Here," she said while handing Vivian her mascara tube. "This bag should match your outfit… that red shirt was a bit hard to pair stuff with."

"I don't know… he said we might go hiking afterwards. I really like walking in the woods. A bag seems a bit impractical. Do I need money to pay?"

"No. He is your date. He has to pay for you. It's the rules of etiquette," Marin said seriously.

"O-okay?" Vivian said.

"Oh my gosh! You're gonna be late! Shoo shoo! Oh, wait the place is on Glasting Street! You'll find it. Bye!" Marin yelled as she pushed Vivian out the door. Vivian stood in a daze for a split second before starting down the road.

Michael looked up when he heard her approaching his table.

"You look beautiful today," he said smiling up at her. "Have a seat! What would you like to drink?" Vivian blushed, much to her own embarrassment.

"Sure! What do you recommend?" Vivian asked. She avoided admitting she really had no idea what drinks this modern world had.

"Well, they're not my favorite, but all the girls your age seem to like these diluted, sugary coffee drinks," Michael answered.

"Um, I guess I'll just have an herbal tea then, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Michael said with a smile in his voice. As he got up to go order her drink, Vivian couldn't help but admire his composure and grace. He had this otherworldly quality about him she had never associated with anyone else. He was gorgeous, too. His black hair was tossed casually about his head, and his eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. The color resembled the ocean on a stormy day. He was thin, but his corded muscles stood out along his arms. Fortunately, Vivian caught herself before she started drooling. She turned away and directed her thoughts to her original purpose. Arthur was going to rise any day now and… boy was his smile adorable! Vivian had looked up to find Michael holding her tea out to her with the positively cutest, most endearing smile ever seen on the face of the Earth. She found herself staring with her mouth hanging open, however she closed it quickly and looked away.

Michael looked at her with a worried expression upon his flawless features.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all! I just had a thought and… never mind. It was really nothing," Vivian assured him. Michael's charming smile was back.

"Oh good; it wouldn't do to offend the pretty lady on the first date," he said coyly. Vivian's cheeks were now lobster red. In an effort to recover her dignity, she changed the subject.

"So, what are you studying in school?"

"I'm majoring in history, medieval mostly," he replied.

"Oh how interesting! That actually sounds like something I'd want to do…" Vivian said, her mind wandering momentarily to her long lost home.

"So what are _you_ going to study?" Michael questioned her.

"I was actually thinking somewhere along the lines of the same thing," Vivian answered, making her response up on the spot. "History would probably be best for me."

"It is a rather fun field," Michael agreed. "On a sort of off topic, you did say you like hiking right?"

"Oh yes! It used to be my favorite pastime!" Vivian said.

"Wonderful! I'd like to show you my favorite place to go for a hike. The view is spectacular. Is that okay with you?" he replied.

"Of course!" Vivian replied excitedly.

"I hope you don't mind waiting, but we must go when the timing is just right," Michael said.

"That's perfectly alright. At least you're not bad company," Vivian teased. Michael laughed, which made her happy. Back in Camelot, Vivian had never had anyone who was as friendly to her as Michael. Her own mother had never truly showed affection or kindness like he had. She was beginning to quite enjoy the attention. He was so easy to talk to, and, if she was not deceiving herself, he actually enjoyed her company as well. Their lively conversation continued, and Vivian started losing track of time.

Merlin checked his cell phone for the time. It was bordering on evening, so he stood up and offered his hand to Vivian.

"Shall we get a-hiking? The hour is approaching!" he said in a joking manner. Vivian laughed her clear, bell-like laugh and took his hand.

"Of course! I'm beginning to get excited," she said.

"Trust me, you'll love it," he added. They began to walk down the street, and Merlin realized he still hadn't let go of Vivian's hand. She'd made no move to remove it, so Merlin decided not spoil the moment. He glanced down Vivian who walked beside him in companionable silence.

"So," Merlin said. It was getting darker; he couldn't believe they had been talking for almost three hours. He wasn't even beginning to feel tired.

"You haven't really told me, during all this time, much about your family." It might have just been his imagination, but Vivian seemed to tense up a bit as he said it.

"My father… um, I never met him. He did before I was born, so my mom had to raise me on her own. We were never very close," she said. Merlin scanned her face for any signs that might tell if she were lying. Vivian fidgeted a bit and ran her hand through her hair. _So I guess that's her tell,_ Merlin thought.

"Yeah, well I never really knew my dad either," he replied. "I guess we've got that in common." He smiled at her in support. She smiled back, but there was a distant look on her face.

"So," he said, changing the subject, "it isn't much farther, just right through up here."

He led her off the main road and away from the town. They walked across a grassy field before continuing deep into the woods. The glow of the streetlamps faded behind them, and now it was getting darker. A light trail had been tread from the many times Merlin had visited the place over the years.

He held the branches out of her way and guided her over roots as they made their way through the foliage. Finally the trees opened up to form a small clearing on the bank of a lake.

"Vivian, this is the Lake of Avalon," he explained. "Legend has it that it's the gateway to Avalon, a place only the dead can see right before they pass through the veil. Doesn't that make you wonder what it looks like?" merlin turned his head to gauge her reaction.

"Not really… since you just _now_ told me about it. But it sounds like it would be beautiful," she told him.

"Yes, however this isn't the only thing I wanted you to see." Merlin helped Vivian onto a flat boulder. "Just wait." The sun

The two of them stared into the horizon. Vivian rested her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her. It just felt so natural to be around her, as if it were meant to be. The sun started to shimmy closer to the horizon, and the world was washed with beautiful hues of pink, gold, and red. Vivian gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. Merlin thought he almost saw tears shining in her beautiful green eyes.

"It's just…" Vivian started, but she didn't finish the sentence. They lapsed into another comfortable silence as they stared at the scene unfolded before them.

Merlin figured they both must have dozed off, because when he next opened his eyes, he and Vivian were sprawled out in the rock together. The sun had almost crept into the sky. The water reflected the mix of colors spread across the canvas that was the sky, and it was almost more magnificent than the sunset had been. It was nearly as if no time had passed at all since he had fallen asleep. He looked over at Vivian who had just barely opened her eyes; an expression of pure contentment and awe bathed her face in a rosy glow.

"What do you think?" Merlin asked unnecessarily.

"It's… much more than words could ever describe! The reflection on the water… maybe that's what Avalon looks like…" Merlin smiled at her reaction. As the only person alive to have ever seen Avalon, he knew it was much less stunning than what it had been built up to be. The realm of the powerful Sidhe was nothing compared to some of the wonders Merlin had witnessed on Earth.

"You still look exhausted. Let's get you home," Merlin said to Vivian. She stared up at him drowsily.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It really was wonderful," she said.

"No problem. It's my favorite place to go when I want peace. I was just exploring the woods when I stumbled across it," he explained.

"Oh, I don't want to be intrusive or anything… I mean, if this is your quiet place are you sure you want others to know about it?"

"Well, I've only been around town for a week or so, so I guess everyone has a right to it. Plus, I know you'll probably need a place to rest and think too. This town is pretty small and everyone gets in each others' business; at least that's what my granddad told me," Merlin said. "Let's get you home."

"Okay," Vivian said passively. She let him lead her back through the forest and down her street to the Bernes' house. Isolde Berne opened the door almost immediately after Merlin knocked.

"Vivian! We were starting to get worried about you!" she explained. "What are you doing with _him_?"

"Oh, Mrs. Berne, this is just my friend Michael," Vivian replied. It warmed Merlin's heart to be considered her friend. But at the same time, it cracked to realize he had to hide who he was from her. In consolation, at least she certainly had ulterior motives for being in this town.

The moment Vivian was inside and the door was closed, Isolde exploded. "Vivian, what possessed you to stay up all night and take a hike in the woods with that boy? You have to be careful! You can't just go throwing yourselves at strange boys like that! There are risks involved! We were so worried!" Isolde scolded, her motherly instinct kicking in.

"Nothing happened! And must I remind you I hold authority here? You are not my mother and you shall not dictate were and when I go places!" Vivian snapped. It upset her to an unusual extent that Isolde believed Michael to be untrustworthy.

"But sweetheart! You just met the guy!" Isolde had already grown very attached to Vivian. Caine Berne, Isolde's husband walked in to the room.

"Well! You must be Vivian! I'm so sorry I wasn't here to welcome you! I'm Caine Berne," he introduced himself.

"Pleasure," Vivian brushed him off. She then turned back to Isolde. " _Isolde,_ you are under the command of the high priestesses, and right now, I am the only high priestess. Who I choose to keep company with is up to me alone."

"But my lady…" Isolde started.

"Be quiet," Vivian snapped, "and keep in mind that magic was bred out of your family centuries ago. However, mine is very new and my bloodline is pure."

"Well not if you end up with that Michael kid," Cormac said. Vivian spun around to find him leaning on the doorframe. Color rose to her face at the thick boy's comment.

"How dare you!" Vivian exclaimed. Without a moment's hesitation, she chanted a line of spell work and smiled cruelly as Cormac cried out in pain.

"Sweetheart!" Isolde exclaimed, anxiety for her son plastered across her features. Caine simply stood there in shock. Their son stood before them covered in black splotches of rotting skin. At this point he fell to the ground and began rolling around in agony.

"What have you done?!" Caine cried.

"I have taught your son the valuable lesson of respect," Vivian said smugly. "Your entire druid cult could learn a little something from this experience." The spots disappeared. Vivian knew that they should never find out that she wasn't truly powerful enough to keep Cormac sick like that. She suspected only a select few actually could. To maintain a spell like that was extremely difficult, which is why poisons were concocted instead.

Caine and Isolde looked up at her with newfound fear. Vivian swallowed her regret. Who was it who had said that it was better to be feared than to be loved? She turned on her heel and swept out the room and up the stairs. Once in her chambers, Vivian collapsed onto her bed with am exhausted sigh. Everything was all so new and she felt so alone… And she _was_ alone, except when she was with Michael. He made her feel appreciated, like she meant something as a person and was not just as a figurehead of the Old Religion. Vivian got up and paced around her room. Everything was so different; she just felt homesick sometimes. But really, what was there to be homesick about? Her mother, Morgause, had never truly treated Vivian as her daughter. She had been treated just as a backup plan, and completely excluded from the outside world. Vivian smoothed back her hair and sat back down on her bed. Her limbs felt like blocks of wood and her eyelids were heavy. She supposed, all things considered, that things were better like this. Now, at least she had someone.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin lifted his cap to smooth his hair down before putting it back on again. The sun had risen completely, but he wasn't tired. Merlin could go for days without rest. He made his way back to the woods and cautiously checked to make sure no one was following him. There was something he needed to make sure of.

About three miles in, he came across a thinning in the trees; large boulders formed a natural shelter beneath the long roots of a gnarled oak tree. A thin plume of silvery smoke rose from the shelter in the rock. Despite its appearance, the crevice was the entrance to a cave, and a very special cave at that. The Crystal Cave was the birthplace of all magic; Merlin had made many journeys to it during his time with Arthur.

He dropped nimbly through the part in the rock to land on a crumbly surface of dark crystal. It crunched under his feet as he cautiously made his way deeper into the cave. The dark stone had mixed with the myriad of blue diamonds that coated every all and ceiling of the grotto. The small, black shards had been blown everywhere, and their source appeared to be a giant slab of black diamond that had been split in half in the center of the chamber. It had been split in two, and was roughly twice the size of a man and about five times his width. Merlin approached it slowly and carefully. The sunlight streamed through the cave entrance above him, casting shadows and glistening off the diamond. Looking closer, he realized there were human shaped indentions in both halves of the stone. Some of the imprints had been partially chipped off, but the general outline was still recognizable. A feminine face was even somewhat visible in the stone. There was only one possible solution.

"Vivian…" Merlin whispered to himself. It broke his heart that his suspicions had been true. He reached out his hand, intending to touch the stone; there was a possibility he could still sense some traces of the spell that had been cast. If he could determine who had cast the spell, he would be one step closer to determining Vivian's purpose and who or what she stood for.

His fingers felt inexplicably drawn to the dark diamond. It was as if it were pulling him in; it was asking him quietly but persistently to come closer. He hesitated a moment; there was something unnatural about the crystal, but he pushed his doubts to the back of his mind. As Merlin's fingers brushed the stone, he pushed his magic into the very depths of the rock's core in an effort to retrace its past. A few feelings and noises were all Merlin could find at first. All at once, Merlin's eyes flew open. Suddenly, images flooded his mind. Memories of other men and sorcerers were abruptly thrust upon him; all the identities of those whose magic had been used to create the spell were made known to him. The most prominent magical presence of all, however, was that of Nimueh. Merlin felt her dark magic all over the equally black rock. A flood of pictures invaded his mind; he cried out in agony. He tried to pull his hand away, but it felt as if it were glued to the stone. Merlin sank to the ground while scenarios and past events burned themselves onto his retinas.

It was a dark, stormy night, and the waters beyond were churning. A cloaked woman leaped nimbly off a raft and onto an island predominated by ruins. She looked over her shoulder as a precaution, and Merlin realized that it was Morgause. He checked his surroundings a bit better, and, with a start, recognized the location as the Isle of the Blessed. Morgause hurried down a walkway Merlin was all too familiar with. It eventually led to a courtyard with a raised stone slab at the center of it.

"My sister," Morgause crooned. Beyond the slab stood a figure Merlin had hoped never to see again: Nimueh. She stood in the rain clothed in a flowing red dress. Her dark hair billowed about her, seemingly untouched by the wind and rain. Her blue eyes shone like bright stars from beneath thick lashes that Merlin had no doubt were as dark as her soul. Her crimson lips stood out like drops of blood against her pale skin. Merlin had once said she was prettier than a princess, and he still meant every word of it.

"What is it, Morgause? What troubles you? I have only just gotten your message," Nimueh responded. She walked hurriedly toward her fellow priestess. A raven hopped in the shadows behind her.

"I need your help, sister. If our plan fails, and the prophesied one defeats us… Well, I have a proposal in the case any such events ever come to pass."

"Just tell me what you have done," Nimueh said, a look of trepidation crossing her face.

"I am with child. We can make sure…" Morgause started, but Nimueh cut her off.

"You what? What have you done?" she cried. "You cannot just jeopardize your role as priestess like this! You know the vows you have taken!" Using magic, Nimueh propelled Morgause onto the stone wall behind her. The rain continued to beat down heavily. Nimueh began to curl her outstretched hand into a fist, an action that signified that she was choking the other priestess.

"I am… fully aware… of my actions, Nimueh. Let me… explain," Morgause gasped, clutching at her throat. "In the end, if we cannot manage to save ourselves, we can at least save her. We can preserve the child in time. If the prophecy holds true and Arthur rises again… She will be waiting to meet him." She took another hindered breath before continuing. Nimueh didn't seem at all reassured, and squeezed tighter at Morgause's throat.

"Arthur stands for everything that holds us back and keeps magic at bay. The Old Religion will live on; it always has. But it will dwindle, and Arthur alone has the power to snuff our light out for good.

"The prophecy also tells of the one who will stand guard over Arthur. He shall be the Immortal, or Emrys. Our heir will have to go through him, but we will train her well. We could cast a spell… to keep her alive until the time is right," Morgause choked out. Her skin seemed to take on the slightest shade of blue.

Nimueh had relaxed her grip slightly and seemed more interested. Morgause took a deep breath of air before continuing.

"However, to preserve her, would take the magic of more than just two priestesses. We will need hoards of men willing to sacrifice their life's energy to fuel this spell. But, sister, I already have the location and means to formulate the basis of this magic. Come with me, please, and I will show you," Morgause pleaded. Drops of water trickled down her chin, and Merlin saw a hint of desperation in her eyes. Nimueh finally let Morgause fall to the ground, where she sat for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

"You have convinced me, sister. I'm certain the gods will understand the sacrifice you have given. Bear in mind, though, another rash act will not be forgiven as easily. But now, who is the father? Surely you have not been careless enough to dilute the line with a lowly mortal?" Nimueh asked, her eyes in stark contrast with the sky. Lightning crackled above them.

"Of course not! I would never make such a grave error," Morgause replied. "He is powerful, but of no relevance. I have slain him and taken his blood; it is essential if the spell is to work. Now all we need is an army of men willing to give their lives' essence to our cause."

"Well done, Morgause. Come now, though; who said the men needed to be willing?" Nimueh cackled as an evil smile spread slowly across her fair features.

The scene changed and Merlin watched as druids and soldiers alike were led to their deaths by promises of riches and reward. Others were not so lucky; Nimueh enchanted them, or Morgause used Fomorrohs and Nathairs to force them to do her bidding. Tens of men and women were escorted to the Crystal Cave and ordered to place their hands on a giant slab of black diamond. The rock drained them of their life force and all magic any of them had ever possessed. Bodies lay scattered on the floor of the cave and were removed every so often by the priestesses' hired thugs. Merlin would have retched, but he was paralyzed. Not only was the scene gruesome, but he could smell the odor of rotting flesh wafting off the dead. He watched as over fifty sorcerers chanted around the stone; only half of them were still standing at the end of the ordeal.

Finally, Nimueh approached the dark stone herself. Somehow, Merlin knew that much time had passed since the start of the spell. Those that could parted before her. She took no notice of the dead or exhausted bodies on the ground; she simply walked over them. Summoning the power of the gods, Nimueh chanted verse after verse of spell work. Light poured out of the sky, and channeled through Nimueh, collected in the stone. At last, Nimueh poured a vial of blood over the dark rock. Merlin watched in horror for what seemed like hours, but when Nimueh was finally done with the spell, she was barely even ruffled. The rock stood erect; a malicious gleam shone off it. It appeared to suck all the life out of the room, as it had been doing for months now. It was possibly the biggest artificially made time spell Merlin had ever seen.

Morgause appeared with a bundle in her arms at Nimueh's side.

"Sister, we have done it! All we need to do now is raise the child," Morgause exclaimed. She pushed a bit of cloth aside in the bundle to reveal the face of a baby.

"But only if we feel to be losing the battle shall we place the child in this time capsule," Nimueh replied. "What have you named her?"

"Vivian," Morgause said, her lips twisting into a malicious smile.

...

Vivian woke much earlier than she would have liked; looking at the clock she estimated she had only gotten about three hours of sleep. It was still late morning, so she still had time to do something with the day. She padded down the hallway in an effort to find Marin, but apparently Marin had gone out. _No matter,_ Vivian thought to herself. _There is something I must check on anyway._

A small twinge in Vivian's chest told her something was wrong. Something linked to her magic. The only place linked to her magic that she could think of was the Crystal Cave. With a sense of foreboding, Vivian threw on her clothes from yesterday and hurried out of the house. She jogged through the woods until she reached the small thinning of trees. Smoke no longer rose from the cave's entrance, but Vivian thought she heard a faint moan coming from inside. Her trepidation grew as she dropped through the hole. A figure was crouched next to the slab of black diamond with an expression of suffering on his face. With a start, Vivian realized who it was.

"MICHAEL!" Vivian screamed. She ran and tore his hand away from the rock. His limp body slumped back into her arms. His hand was blackened where he had touched the rock, and she didn't think he was conscious. Using her magic, Vivian levitated Michael out of the cave, then climbed out herself. She was able to drag him to the shade of a tree before her strength gave out. She felt for a pulse; it was there, but it was faint. A tear escaped from the corner of Vivian's eye.

 _This is all my fault,_ Vivian thought. _The time spell… I have to save him. I_ have _to._

Determined to set things right, Vivian marched back down to the black stone. Summoning all her magic and willpower, Vivian willed the rock to lend her its energy. After all, it had been built to sustain her on its energy for hundreds of years. It was created to obey her. There was no way she would let Michael down the way she had so many others.

A golden haze formed around the diamond. Slowly but surely, a line of energy and magic made its way toward Vivian. She took a deep breath. Her mouth seemed to open of its own volition, and the golden magic made its way in. Within a few minutes, Vivian's skin was radiating with the glow of newfound energy. Exiting the cave once more, she made her way over to Michael.

She extended her palm toward him, ready to transfer the energy she had stored inside her. She felt it bubble and froth, ready to erupt. She could feel it at the end of her fingertips, and they made contact with his skin. She closed her eyes and…

Nothing. Nothing happened.

Perplexed, Vivian looked down at her hand. She could still feel the energy and magic boiling inside her, so why hadn't it left yet? There was plenty extra… Suddenly, it dawned on her. The energy had to leave the same way it had gone in. Vivian knew now what she had to do. She got down on her knees next to Michal, placed her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him.

At first, still nothing happened. The kiss was just a kiss. Then she felt him stir ever so slightly beneath her. She kissed him a little harder. Gradually, she felt life return to his body. His lips pressed against hers, and suddenly, he was kissing her back. Startled, Vivian pulled away. Michael's eyes cracked open.

"Vivian?" he whispered. Vivian let a burst of laughter escape her. She felt pure joy at having him completely alive and well again. She threw herself into his arms, knocking him back. A small grunt alerted Vivian to the fact that he wasn't fully recovered yet.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" she cried.

"It's okay… just, how did I get here?" Michael asked.

"I…" Vivian racked her brain for a plausible story. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I was exploring the forest a bit more, and I found this cave. It was filled with crystals. It was just beautiful. Then there was this huge black rock… and I touched it. I couldn't pull my hand away. That's about it," he answered.

She realized there was absolutely no convincing story that would cover up what happened. Vivian sat back on her heels. Vivian would have bet money on the fact that it was the stupidest idea she had ever had, but she was tired of lying to the one person she felt she could really trust. Even if she had only known him for a few days.

"Michael, there's something I have to tell you," she started off. "I'm not the person you think I am. And before you object, yes, there is such thing as magic. I'm not from this time period; I'm from several hundred years back. I come from a time where there are knights, kings, queens, and dragons. As far as I know the dragons have died off, though," Vivian chuckled nervously. "I'm the last high priestess of the Old Religion. The Old Religion, well, it's a way of life that involves magic. It is the balance between all living things, and even some non-living. I have a mission here, and it is to save the Old Religion from the King Arthur. He is known as the Once and Future King; the prophecy dictates he will rise again. I have to stop him, or he will eradicate the Old Religion for good. We are already spread too thin… The druids are becoming fewer and fewer… Please, Michael. I'm still the same person you know. Please believe me," she pleaded.

Michael had been listening to her stony faced. Not once had he interrupted or laughed. Vivian searched his face for a reaction or answer. Swiftly, Michael leaned forward and kissed her. When he pulled away, Vivian realized she was crying tears of joy. In that moment, all she felt was beautiful, blossoming love for that boy.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked in a concerned manner that touched Vivian's heart.

"No, it's just that I'm so happy. No one has ever just accepted me the you have." With a contented smile, Vivian settled down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders. Things were _definitely_ better than they had been before.

...

Everything was black. The darkness was soothing; it was like a long awaited nap. It felt deep and warm to Merlin, and he had no intention of coming back from it. But at the corner of his consciousness, there was a slight pressure. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, either, but it felt so good to just rest for a while. But the pressure was increasing, and it was beginning to push all that darkness back. It was counter-affecting the darkness, but at the same time it revitalized him and gave him new strength. _Come on,_ it begged him. _Just wake up already._

After what seemed like a long time, Merlin was able to regain feeling of his body. He was suddenly aware that the pressure was being applied to his lips, and it really did feel pretty good. He breathed in through his nose and inhaled a familiar scent. The fragrance was a mix of lilac, honey, and a warm summer day from a long time ago.

" _Vivian?_ " Merlin managed to croak out. He cracked his eyes open just as she pulled away. She emitted a laugh, which helped Merlin almost as much as the magic had. She leaned forward and hugged him, a little too tightly for Merlin's still recovering body. He made a noise of discomfort.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Vivian exclaimed

"It's okay… just, how did I get here?" Merlin queried.

"I…" she hesitated a moment before answering. "What's the last thing you remember?" Merlin thought fast.

"Well, I was exploring the forest a bit more, and I found this cave. It was filled with crystals. It was just beautiful. Then there was this huge black rock… and I touched it. I couldn't pull my hand away. That's about it," he replied.

"Michael, there's something I have to tell you," she began slowly. "I'm not the person you think I am. And before you object, yes, there is such thing as magic. I'm not from this time period; I'm from several hundred years back. I come from a time where there are knights, kings, queens, and dragons. As far as I know the dragons have died off, though," Vivian let out a nervous laugh. "I'm the last high priestess of the Old Religion. The Old Religion, well it's a way of life that involves magic. It is the balance between all living things, and even some non-living. I have a mission here, and it is to save the Old Religion from the King Arthur. He is known as the Once and Future King; the prophecy dictates he will rise again. I have to stop him, or will eradicate the Old Religion for good. We are already spread too thin… The druids are becoming fewer and fewer… Please, Michael. I'm still the same person you know. Please believe me," she begged, her eyes big. Merlin racked his brain for an answer. _Wow, she's coming clean,_ he thought. Her decision impressed him. His reaction needed to seem plausible, but… he made a split second decision. Merlin reached up and kissed her on the lips again. When he broke away, he noticed tears trickling down her cheek. It bothered him how much seeing her cry upset him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just that I'm so happy. No one has ever just accepted me the you have," Vivian replied with a small smile. She nestled in next to him, and he placed his arm around her and hugged her tightly. Even though he smiled, his heart constricted inside his chest, because he knew he was only making it harder for himself to do what needed to be done.


End file.
